This invention relates to new and useful improvements in building scaffold supports and particularly pertains to a support arranged to be used with buildings having an overhang.
Many of the larger type buildings and particularly the older ones have overhangs which make it difficult to lower supports for workmen for the purpose of washing windows or generally maintaining the walls of the building. Some prior scaffold supports use large C-shaped hooks one end of which seats on the roof and the other end of which supports cables or the like for supporting the scaffold. Other apparatuses have been employed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,010 which employs a top foot for seating on the roof and an angular support arm for supporting an end of the scaffold.
Such prior apparatuses have inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage of some of them is that they cannot suspend the scaffold close enough to the building so that the workmen can be within a working length of the side of the building. Another disadvantage of some of the prior apparatuses is that they do not employ the necessary versatility or adaptation to different types of buildings and their overhangs. A still further disadvantage of some of the prior apparatuses is that they are not completely safe in their support from the roof.